Night of the wereduck
by Readerboy22
Summary: It was ment to be a camping trip for the kids to be connected to nature more, but for Webby, it was a trip where her own star changed...but is it all that bad?


Scrooge: so kids, ready for the camp out?

Kids: (reluctantly) yes.

Launchpad: we're almost there gang!

(Launchpad drove the mcduck family along the road to a nearby forest for a camp out sicnw the kids spent too much time on their electronics and were starting to look pale)

Louie; (frustrated) tell us again why we're going in this camp out again uncle Donald?

Donald; because you've spent too much time on your electronics. You need some fresh air and sunlight! Besides, it's only for 3 days.

Mrs beakly; it's for your own good you 4.

Kids: (reluctantly) ok.

Launchpad: and now we have arrived to our destination!

(He then stops the car in a parking lot through the cars entering the lot, exiting the vehicle, the family grabbed their camping equipment, and walked into the forest, they soon placed their camping equipment, and built a tent.)

Scrooge: there we go! All done!

Dewey; good, can we go now?

Donald: we just got here!

Louie; what do you expect us to do here?

(A Gilligan cut appare and the kids are seen at a pond fishing for fish with the adults watching)

Louie; ok, I'm lost, what are we doing again?

Beakly: fishing. You hold the pole steady, wait for a fish to eat the bait. and reel it in. Got it?

Kids: got it.

(So the kids wait for a fish to nibble on the bait...for the whole day nevertheless, leading the boys to sleep while webby is still awake to wait for the bait to catch a fish.)

Webby; ok, maybe it'll come about...now?

(None had caught the bait, leading webby to drop the pole and drag the boys back to the campsite, while walking and dragging, she heard a rustling noise in a nearby bush.)

Webby; uh, who's there?

(Just then, a wolf came out of the bushes.)

Webby; phew, it's just a wolf, and he doesn't look dangerous from the looks of it.

(Suddenly, the wolf pounces on webby and starts to bite on her arm)

Webby; ok! Never mind! Its dangerous! Ow ow!

(She punches the wolf in hopes it'll release her from its teeth. Soon enough the wolf stopped biting her and ran off, dusting the dirt off her clothes, Webby hold her hand in pain and saw the top of her hand bleeding.)

Webby; ok I shouldn't panic! Huey always has a box of band aids under his hat.

(He lifts Huey's hat and spots a box of band aids.)

Webby; bingo!

(She gets one bandage and puts it on her bleeding hand.)

Webby; there! Hopefully it'll stop bleeding soon.

(She continues to drag the boys back to the campsite, once she reaches there, she puts the boys in their sleeping bags and proceeds to sleep in her sleeping bag, and while they slept, a full moon shines around Webby's body and her eyes suddenly open and are colored blood red...)

(The next day, Scrooge was the first to awoken, fully clothed and ready for a hike.)

Scrooge: come on you slow pokes! The mountain is that way!

Launchpad: (excited and dressed in hiking gear) ready Mr D!

(Donald and beakly woke up, barely awake)

Beakly: I understand your enthusiasm Mcduck but did you had to wake us up THIS early?

Donald; yeah, it wouldn't hurt if you'd wait a bit!

Scrooge; nonsense! Now gear up! The mountain isnt gonna climb itself you know!

(As the 2 adults reluctantly equip their hiking gear, the boys woke up with a yawn, grabbed their hiking gear and went out and waited for webby to do the same, when she got out, she looked oddly jaded and her eyes had dark shades underneath.)

Huey; woah webby! Did you get enough sleep?

Webby; I think so.

Louie: well come on let's go already

Webby; I'm coming!

(They all head off for a hike, not knowing webby's sleeping bag is ripped and shredded...)

(Midway through the hike, the gang were almost at the top at the mountain.)

Scrooge: dont slow down everyone! Only halfway there!

Launchpad; ok Mr D!

Webby; jeez how long is this stupid hike?!

(The boys look at webby with concerned looks)

Dewey; uh, webby? You feeling ok?

Webby; I told you yes dewford!

Huey; you sound angry, is everything alright with you?

Webby; I said NO!

Louie; would you relax? Your sounding like a mad girl!

Webby; I dont need any lip from the "Evil sibling" kid!

Louie: oh whatever!

(Eventually they reached the top, and later on, they prepared for dinner)

Donald; alright uncle scrooge, what are we gonna have for dinner?

Scrooge: roasted apples!

Donald: your kidding right?

Scrooge; nope! Tonight, we are having neat, juicy, roasted apples nephew!

(Donald briefly turned green and held his mouth to prevent vomiting)

(Soon, dinner was served, Donald reluctantly ate the roasted apple and tried his very best not to vomit, while the boys, Lauchpad, Beakly ate the roasted apples normally, scrooge chowed down on his roasted apple in seconds, while webby examined her food.)

Webby; hmm, looks like meat kinda.

(Upon eating the roasted fruit, Webby suddenly devoured the food in seconds, she then grabbed more of the roasted apples and eats them, she then gets a bunch of apples from a nearby apple tree, threw them in the campfire, jammed a stick in the burning apples, and begins to eat them one by one.)

Mrs beakly; uh, webby? Are you going ok?

Webby; of course granny! I feel awesome!

(She finished eating the roasted apples, burps, and pays her bulged belly in satisfaction.)

Webby; and full!

Mrs beakly; ook.

(Soon, they all went to sleep, but 4 hours later, webby suddenly couldn't sleep)

Webby; what gives? I'm not sick, hot, or anything, why cant I sleep?

(She then hears a rustling noise nearby, only this time, it angers her, believing it's the wolf that big her.)

Webby; no! Not this time you little jerk! I'm not letting you bite me again!

(She then grabs a stick and prepares to beat the wolf with it.)

Webby: come and face me!

(The wolf then leaves the bushes, but the wolf isnt a wolf, it was a bear instead, and it looked angry)

Webby; (scared) oh, uh, never mind!

(The bear then shoves webby out of it's way, causing her to hit a tree back first, the bear then drags the sleeping unaware beakly scrooge, Luanchpad, Donald, Dewey, Huey and Louie , and raises its paw to slash them up for food, then suddenly, webby stands up, walks towards the bear, makes a fist gesture in both her hands, and faces the bear)

Webby; leave them alone.

(The bear grabs webby neck first and opens it mouth to eat her...but when webby looked at the full moon her eyes suddenly turned blood red and suddenly glared at the bear and grabs the bear by the neck, then the bear sees something happening to webby, her beak began to soften and turn furry white, and grew a snout, her teeth sharpen, and her legs began to soften and turn furry white, her ears shifts into that of a wolf's her arms began to buff up, her nails sharpen, her height grew into adult sized, causing her clothes to gain some tears, and her tail extended)

(Her transformation now complete webby then throws the bear through a tree, pounds her chest like king kong, and howls at the full moon, the bear gets up for another round, he tries to punch her, only for webby to slash the bear's cheecks, and scratches its fur away, making the bear run in embarrassment. Succeeded, Webby howled at the moon)

(Later, the next day, Launchpad drove the family back to the Manson once the camping trip was done)

Scrooge; so how was the camping trip?

Louie: that wasn't so bad I guess

Dewey; yeah, it was actually quite relaxing.

Huey; yeah! We should do that more often!

(Webby walks to the Manson with her hands in her pockets)

Scrooge; hey Webb? You feeling better lad?

Webby; hmh. (He turns to face scrooge with her eyes red agian) never better.

(The end?)


End file.
